


Pull Over (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Four: In a Vehicle, F/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego is arrested- not for the first time- and finds himself desperate in the back of Patch’s police car.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, past Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch - Relationship
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pull Over (Omovember 2020)

“Quit your whining, Diego. It’s just one night.”

“B-but I don’t like jail…” Diego protested uselessly.

“I don’t think anyone- hey, I know that stutter.” Patch tried to think of the last time Diego had stuttered like that.

“N-no you don’t.” Diego sulked in the back of the police car. He couldn’t remember what he’d done wrong this time. Probably multiple things. Oh yeah, that’s right. He refused to get off the crime scene. Growing up with Luther had meant growing up stubborn, and Diego often wished he could control the things that came out of his damn mouth. He’d finally gotten the hang of speaking, and now he wished he could stop.

If he was able to shut his mouth for just a second, maybe he wouldn’t be gripping his crotch in the back of his ex-girlfriend’s police car, trying not to stutter and/or piss himself.

‘Remember to use the bathroom before you get arrested’ hadn’t exactly been the top item on his agenda, though now that he thought about it, ‘get arrested’ hadn’t either.

Suddenly, Diego saw Patch smirk in the rear-view mirror.

“W-what? What is it?”

“Dee, do you have to go potty?”

Diego blushed furiously. “No! And don’t call it that! And don’t call me ‘Dee’, either.”

“You liked it when we were together.” Patch pointed out. “Among other things.”

Diego rolled his eyes. “Ugh, so unprofessional.”

“I think there’s a towel back there if you can’t hold it.”

“Fuck off.” Diego hated how much experience Patch had had with his tiny bladder. He hated how much she knew about it; it was his biggest insecurity, and _not_ something he wanted any other cops to know about. He constantly got nightmares about Patch telling the other officers that Diego had a slightly-smaller-than-average bladder. The cops that he trained with pointing fingers through prison bars and laughing at him. He’d been literally tortured many times, but none of that compared to the torture of having to live with a bladder that small.

He remembered one time he had to torture a couple for information. They’d been so confused when he followed ‘who has the money, Dennis?’ with ‘where’s your bathroom?’. His boss had berated him about how unprofessional it was that he had to nip to the toilet during an interrogation, and threatened that if it happened again, he’d have to wear pull-ups to work. He’d gone red as a tomato and vowed to always use the bathroom before going on a job.

What he’d forgotten to do, however, was remind himself to use the bathroom every time he left the house. He’d gotten much too comfortable, with most places having bathrooms, and wasn’t used to being caught short _and_ arrested at the same time.

He didn’t even notice that he was crying until Patch pointed it out.

“I'm sorry, I forgot you were so sensitive about it.” She sighed and turned the car left.

Diego rubbed his face with his sleeve while keeping one hand firmly holding himself. “It’s f-fine.”

“It clearly isn’t. I'm sorry that I'm not able to pull over and let you out.”

“You sure you can’t?” Diego pleaded, bouncing one of his legs slightly.

“I can’t exactly let the criminal out, can I?” Patch explained.

Diego hissed slightly as he lost control for a brief second.

“It’s fine if you can’t hold it. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I c-can hold it!” Diego insisted.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen you wet yourself hundreds of times before.”

“That m-m-makes it w-worse.”

“You might wanna grab that towel.” Patch turned her attention back to the road.

Diego hated how predictable he was. He hated how pathetic he was right before he had an accident. And he hated that fucking stammer. “I- I c-can hold it.” He insisted.

“I’m not gonna look. I know you have problems with this. I’ll tell the other cops I tazed you.”

Stabbing pains in his abdomen made Diego lose control completely, and he made a pitiful choking sound as he completely soaked the towel beneath him. The crotch of his pants was darkened and shiny and it was painfully obvious that he’d pissed himself.

“No judgement here. It happens to everyone at some point.” Patch steered the car around a roundabout.

“What, getting arrested?” Diego joked, ignoring how when the car moved tiny drops of piss ran across the floor from where the towel hadn’t been able to completely absorb his accident.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”


End file.
